


Стретта

by Marina_ri



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 06:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5238266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан на кинк-фест, на заявку 1.22:<br/><i>Имс/Артур. Когда они впервые встретились, Артур зарабатывал на жизнь тем, что переодевался в женщину и пел в маленьком клубе. Имс оказывается ценителем такого рода развлечений. Чем выше рейтинг, тем счастливее заказчик.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Стретта

**Author's Note:**

> Стре́тта (итал. stretta от итал. stringere — «сжимать, сокращать» — каноническое проведение тем в фуге, при котором каждый имитирующий тему голос вступает до того, как она закончилась в предыдущем голосе, и отдельные части темы звучат одновременно в разных голосах, то есть контрапунктически сочетаются друг с другом.

Когда Артур думает об Имсе, тот распадается в воображении на двух, трех, четырех малознакомых людей.  
Нет, не тех, кого он играл на их вылазках (это слово Имса: не «работа», не «задание», не «заказ»). А на того Имса, которого Артур знал раньше, и того, который скрылся в толпе аэропорта, безучастно кивнув напоследок.  
Было еще несколько Имсов посередине. Так что Артур думает – мистер Имс немного шизофреник, как все актеры и воры. В сущности, Имс прав, и у Артура плохо с фантазией: ему кажется, это примерно одинаковые профессии.  
_Тогда_ Артур искал хоть кого-то.  
Кобб не мог уехать из Лос-Анджелеса, а им был нужен имитатор. Впервые. Второй раз он понадобился им в деле Фишера. _Тогда_ не было еще никакой команды, Мол была жива во всех измерениях и снах, и это она рассказала, что есть такие профи – не просто воришки, не обычные извлекатели. А те, кто крадут чужие личности.  
И один такой тусуется в Тренто, в Италии. Или в Палермо. А может быть, он в Португалии, в округе Виана-ду-Каштелу. Точнее никто не знал.  
Артур уже тогда считался отличным координатором и великолепным сборщиком данных.  
Он нашел Имса на границе Франции и Италии, в Вентимилье.  
Впрочем, он не знал ни имени, ни национальности, ни даже пола.  
В порту высокий, картинно-красивый рабочий-итальянец назвал только адрес клуба без вывески, расположенного в тупике средневекового квартала.  
Артур дождался открытия заведения. Была уже глубокая ночь, когда небольшое каменное здание застенчиво засветилось теплом окон, затянутых изнутри бордовыми гардинами.  
Вентимилья.  
Артуру нравилось название и место, ему даже нравились люди, тогда он был очень молод.  
Артур понятия не имел, кого ищет.  
Сначала он пил какой-то южно-африканский сливочный ликер, но к середине ночи перешел на крепкий Angostura, пахнущий целой смесью трав и листьев. Он до сих пор помнил это ощущение: тихие разговоры за столиками, стоящими так близко друг к другу, что ни выйти, ни подвинуться, ни отклониться, чтобы не задеть соседа. Запах корицы, сандалового дерева и кардамона. Шифоновые шарфы молодых синьорит. Ярко освещенное пятно на сцене. Микрофон, и голоса, голоса тех, кто выступал здесь, кто был так близко к зрителям, что удавалось почувствовать запах их пота. Тех, кто пел для маленького тесного зала.  
Артуру сказали – ты должен сам разобраться. Если знаешь, кто нужен – ты поймешь, увидишь, вспомнишь. Артур изредка сжимал в кармане игральную кость, очень уж необычной была обстановка. Он забывал смотреть на свой тотем, просто крутил его вспотевшими пальцами, не доставая.  
Ему нравилось, как здесь пели.  
Только когда голову закружило от алкоголя, Артур понял, почему клуб открылся так поздно. На сцену выходили женщины, переодетые мужчинами, и мужчины, скрывающие под париками и платьями свою принадлежность к сильному полу. Некоторые были искусны, некоторые – нарочито не старались, и Артур с удивлением осознал, что ему плевать, кто на сцене. Ему нравились голоса и пластика тех, кто пел для него.  
Даже сейчас Артур не понимает, что тогда произошло.  
Это была запись, старая, чуть заедающая, треск граммофонной пластинки Артур узнал не сразу – он давно не слышал ничего подобного.  
В пятне света на сцене стоял мужчина. Артур понял это тут же, потому что смотрел очень внимательно – плохо выбритые щеки, пудра, сваливающаяся комками на скулах, слишком крупные руки в белых лайковых перчатках, давно не мытый парик, коротковолосый, с чуть подкрученными внутрь прядями. Черный. Совсем не похожий на волосы Эдит Пиаф.  
Мужчина и не играл Пиаф. Он просто был… Просто…  
Артур понял, что уже середина песни, а он так и не вдохнул с первых тактов, с первых «Non! Je ne regrette rien!».  
Волшебство не рассеялось даже тогда, когда Артур судорожно втянул воздух, с ужасом понимая, что заглушает музыку, что нарушает единство притихшего зальчика, что он инороден здесь и не нужен.  
На сцене была женщина. Она по-женски тянулась вверх, когда пела, руки ее жили своей, завораживающей жизнью, она беззащитно приподнимала плечи, когда раскрывала ладони зрителям, словно показывая, что у нее ничего нет, и она врет, она жалеет, о, как она жалеет обо всем, что случилось с ней, она старается быть сильной, но черт возьми – у нее не выходит, она хрупкая и одинокая.  
Но она выживет вам назло, всем вам назло…

Balayés les amours  
Avec leurs trémolos  
Balayés pour toujours  
Je repars à zéro ...

Артур нашел для них имитатора.  
Когда последние звуки песни стихли, и актер на сцене поджал полные, накрашенные алой помадой губы, зал взорвался аплодисментами.  
\- Кто это? Как ее зовут? Как его зовут? Скажите! Вы говорите по-английски? Сеньор?  
Артур крутился на месте, обращался к каждому, но его не слушали или не понимали. Он кинул на стол деньги, проводил взглядом уходящую со сцены фигуру, и бросился к выходу, врезаясь в стулья и извиняясь.  
Он прождал у служебного входа полчаса. Изредка из дверей выходили люди, но Артур словно примерз к мощеной мостовой, он просто видел, что это не тот, кого он ждет, и продолжал мокнуть под дождем, не двигаясь с места.  
Тогда Имс был худым, у него были острые скулы и впалый живот. Артур часто вспоминал почему-то именно его живот. И еще – длинные ноги.  
\- Сэр? Сэр, постойте! Пожалуйста, сэр… сеньор… Вы говорите по-английски? Я жду вас, уделите мне минуту!  
Артур чуть не пропустил момент, когда его имитатор вышел из клуба. Он сутулился, у него были кривые ноги, он шел нетвердой походкой очень усталого человека, он игнорировал лужи и только повыше поднимал чехол, в котором, вероятно, нес платье своей героини.  
Артур пробежал почти целый квартал, когда человек, наконец, остановился.  
\- Американец? – спросил тот со странным, совершенно незнакомым Артуру легким акцентом. В нем были, кажется, все языки мира, в нем была твердость и мягкость, и нерешительность, и уверенность, и Артур заслушался.  
\- Да. Я видел ваше… выступление. Я хотел бы…  
\- Двести баксов. У тебя же есть доллары?  
Артур был очень молод. Тогда.  
\- Как ваше имя? – спросил он.  
\- Зови меня Биондо, – и Имс усмехнулся, криво, нагло, пошло. Артур вытер мокрое лицо мокрой ладонью.  
\- Давно ждешь? – чуть мягче поинтересовался Биондо.  
Что за хрень? Почему Биондо?! «Блондин» по-итальянски.  
\- Давно, – кивнул Артур.  
\- Пойдем, согреешься.  
В мансарде, в маленькой квартирке над трактиром, Имс нагрел для Артура воду в глубокой медной ванне.  
У него дома пахло так же, как в клубе – дымом, корицей, кардамоном. Он достал замшелую бутылку и налил Артуру в приземистый бокал красноватый алкоголь.  
\- Что это?  
\- То же, что ты пил сегодня.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- От тебя несет аптечным дягилем.  
\- Чем?  
\- Входит в состав Angostura. Осторожно, этот крепче, самодельный.  
\- Вкуснее.  
\- Еще бы. Как ты любишь?  
\- Что?  
\- Как тебе нравится, парень? Сверху, снизу? Может, просто отсосать? Или сам? Или поговорить?  
Ликер жег желудок, мутил сознание, в голове плавали обрывки французских и итальянских слов.  
\- Давай, как тебе нравится? – попросил Артур.  
Имс протянул руку и рукавом вытер мокрую шею Артура, с волос за шиворот до сих пор лилась вода.  
\- Мне сегодня повезло, – сказал Имс и увлек Артура к ванне.  
Имс любил вести, и Артуру было больно, до самого конца, он не смог привыкнуть. Но он кончил через боль, чтобы доставить удовольствие Имсу, чтобы увидеть, как его живот подтягивается, прилипая к позвоночнику, как некрасиво искажается его лицо. Зря он выступает под запись. Его голос… Он мог бы петь вместо Пиаф.  
Через полчаса Артур снова попросил.  
\- У тебя есть еще двести баксов? – уточнил Биондо.  
\- Нет, – покачал головой Артур.  
Имс взял его опять, за так, второй раз было лучше, нежнее и глубже, и уже не приходилось отвлекаться от боли, и от того, что Артур здесь совсем не за этим.  
\- Ты что, в первый раз? – спросил Имс потом, наливая Артуру еще, и Артур сказал:  
\- Неважно. Я здесь, чтобы предложить тебе работу. 

***  
_Сейчас_ Имс ненавидит Артура.  
Он не может простить, что ошибся, и показал, чем зарабатывал на жизнь в Вентимилье (в Тренто, в Палермо, в Виана-ду-Каштелу).  
Прошло столько лет, но Артур до сих пор чувствует злость и вину за то, что позволил Имсу украсть его спокойствие.  
Артур почти не пьет с тех пор, а запахи трав не выносит абсолютно все, предпочитая чувствовать гарь, бензин и копоть.  
В каждом образе Имса, в каждой женщине, которую он изображает с развязностью бывалой шлюхи, в каждом его взгляде Артур ищет ту, в черном стриженом парике и белых лайковых перчатках. Это лучшая роль Имса, он не смог повторить ее ни разу.  
Может быть, дело в песне, или в том, что уплыла чертова уйма лет. Пять? Двадцать?  
Ну ладно, Артуру еще нет тридцати. Десять?  
Примерно.  
Имс неиссякаем на подколки и тычки, рана – свежая, сколько бы лет ни прошло, как бы идеально они не выполняли совместную работу.  
Имс научился разбираться в людях и больше не позволит никому себя одурачить.  
Когда Артур выбирает себе песню, Имс, наверное, думает, что тот над ним издевается.  
\- Придумай хоть что-нибудь сам! – шипит он в трубку, он даже не смог сказать это лично.  
\- Зачем? – Артур спокоен, из последних сил.  
\- Ты… у тебя… Блядь, да ты инвалид, Артур! Тяжело жить без воображения?  
Артур отключает телефон, Имс привыкает к песне.  
Сейчас Имс растворяется в толпе. Изменилось все: походка, запах, пропали многочисленные акценты, ушла легкость, осталась дерзость.  
Сколько лет еще должно пройти зря?  
\- Мистер Имс! Эй, постой… Подожди меня!  
Артур видит впереди высокую фигуру, но все как во сне, он не может догнать Имса.  
\- Биондо! – Артур раньше не позволял себе так орать в общественном месте, с их работой нельзя привлекать внимание. Он стискивает игральную кость в кармане пальто. Имс останавливается возле стоянки такси.  
\- Прости меня! – Артур прыгал по стенам, плавал, стрелял и убегал от обученных проекций, но теперь он запыхался от небольшой пробежки.  
\- Что?  
\- Я так и не извинился. За Вентимилью.  
\- Поздновато спохватился. – Имс достает неизменные орешки из кармана широких брюк и с отстраненным любопытством смотрит на Артура.  
\- Я понимаю. Тебе уже не нужны мои извинения. Но это нужно мне, понимаешь? Я задолжал.  
\- Пффф! – фыркает Имс. К нижней губе прилипла шелуха, и Артур не станет ее смахивать.  
\- Ты прав, Имс. У меня нет воображения. Ты тогда…  
Это совершенно непривычная боль – открываться вот так, и кому, Имсу! Говорить все эти горячие слова, контролировать мышцы лица, пальцы, плечи.  
Эта та власть, которую Артур не в силах дать Имсу.  
Он отступает на шаг и скомканно прощается.  
\- Э, нет! – Имс отшвыривает чертовы орешки и крепко удерживает Артура за предплечье, не давая вырваться. То есть, Артур мог бы, конечно.  
\- Договаривай. Твою мать, я слишком долго ждал, чтоб ты хотя бы признал существование на карте одного итальянского порта!  
\- Я… признаю. Я признаю, Имс. Я не в силах ничего придумать, ты сам мне тогда все показал. Пообещал. Я не смог отказаться.  
Имс шарит языком по рту, оттягивает изнутри губу, облизывает зубы, закусывает щеку, он всегда так, это такое его…  
\- Чего ты хочешь от меня, Артур?  
Вот они, вот же, акценты и мягкость, и женская уязвимость, которую Артур не видел ни у одной современной женщины.  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты мне спел, – сглотнув горькую слюну, говорит Артур.  
\- Это эвфемизм? – уточняет Имс.  
\- Да. Не знаю. – Артур видит, как Имс сплевывает остатки шелухи на асфальт. Его хватка на плече причиняет боль.  
\- Ты конченный фрик, Артур, ты знаешь об этом?  
\- Я знаю, где в городе купить итальянский алкоголь, – отвечает Артур.  
Он еще помнит, как Имс целуется. Неприятное открытие.  
Таксист-иммигрант, араб из Северной Франции, мог бы поклясться: когда он вез этих двоих в какую-то забытую Аллахом гостиницу в пригороде Лос-Анджелеса, в салоне отчетливо пахло сандаловым деревом.


End file.
